haruchikafandomcom-20200215-history
Niji o Ametara
|Runtime = 4:08 (Full) 1:33 (Opening) |Opening Number = 1 |First Episode = 1 |Last Episode = 11 }} is the first opening theme of the anime Haruchika, performed by . It is used from episodes 1-11. Lyrics Full Size Kanji= 雨の匂いにまぎれ息を切らした (その視線の先) 彼方の虹を掴みたくて走った (いつか届くのか) いくつもの色たち (重なり) 溶け合い (一つに) ハーモニー　突然に生まれる 君と (僕の) 不思議な歌が (それが) 遠く響き橋をかけるのさ 辿り着いたこの場所から　僕らの虹を編めたなら それはきっと誰でもない　たくさんの光放つよ 名前のない色が作る果てないグラデーション それは僕らのことさ 今痛みを怖れず扉を開けよう 若き日に捧ぐ 青や緑に光る行き先を見た (その眩しさに) 不安はずっとこのポケットに隠した (丘を越えるまで) あきらめない心と (心が) 伝わり (瞬間) 繋がる　それはアンサンブル 君と (僕の) 不思議な歌が (それが) 共鳴する　きっと虹みたく 空の向こうあのスコアで　高らかに鳴らすよメロディ それはきっと誰でもない　たくさんの音に満ちてく 名前のない色だってさ　ありのままでいいよ それは僕らを示す模様を　複雑にするだろう 「闇の中見つけてよ」 「ほら君ずっとずっとそこにいた」 「どこにもね　混じれずに」 「僕ならきっと君救えるよ」 「その手ほら差し伸べて」 「今からずっと遠い世界へと 飛び立って行こう　おいでよ」 いくつも (色たち) 重なり (溶け合い) ハーモニー　突然に生まれる 君と (僕の) 不思議な歌が (それが) 遠く響き橋をかけるのさ　それを信じれば 辿り着いたこの場所から　僕らの虹を編めたなら たとえそれは幻でも　瞬間心重ねた 名前のない色が作る果てないグラデーション それは僕らのことさ 今痛みを怖れず扉を開けよう 思い出紡ぎ　振り返るなら 若き日に捧ぐ |-| Rōmaji= ame no nioi ni magire iki o kirashita (sono shisen no saki) kanata no niji o tsukamitakute hashitta (itsuka todoku noka) ikutsumo no irotachi (kasanari) tokeai (hitotsu ni) haamonii totsuzen ni umareru kimi to (boku no) fushigi na uta ga (sore ga) tooku hibiki hashi o kakeru nosa tadoritsuita kono basho kara bokura no niji o ameta nara sore wa kitto daredemo nai takusan no hikari hanatsu yo namae no nai iro ga tsukuru hate nai guradeeshon sore wa bokura no koto sa ima itami o osorezu tobira o akeyou wakaki hi ni sasagu ao ya midori ni hikaru yukisaki o mita (sono mabushisa ni) fuan wa zutto kono poketto ni kakushita (oka o koeru made) akiramenai kokoro to (kokoro ga ) tsutawari (shunkan) tsunagaru sore wha ansanburu kimi to (boku no) fushigi na uta ga (sore ga) kyoumei suru kitto niji mitaku sora no mukou ano sukoa de takaraka ni narasu yo merodi sore wa kitto daredemo nai takusan no oto ni michiteku namae no nai iro datte sa arinomama de ii yo sore wa bokura o shimesu moyou o fukuzatsu ni suru darou “yami no naka mitsukete yo” “hora kimi zutto zutto soko ni ita” “doko nimo ne majirezu ni” “boku nara kitto kimi sukueru yo” “sono te hora sashinobete” “ima kara zutto tooi sekai eto tobitatteyukou oide yo” ikutsu mo (irotachi) kasanari (tokeai) haamonii totsuzen ni umareru kimi to (boku no) fushigi na uta ga (sore ga) tooku hibiki hashi o kakeru no sa sore o shinjireba tadoritsuita kono basho kara bokura no niji o ameta nara tatoe sore wa maboroshi demo shunkan kokoro kasaneta namae no nai iro ga tsukuru hate nai guradeeshon sore wa bokura no koto sa ima itami o osorezu tobira o akeyou omoide tsumugi furikaeru nara wakaki hi ni sasagu |-| English= Lost within the smell of the rain, we were out of breath (and our gazes were fixed ahead), Running after that rainbow in the distance. (Will we ever reach it?) A myriad of colors (overlap), mixing together (becoming one): Birthing a harmony within an instant! This song (that’s the one), made by you (and me), Resounds far off, forming a bridge for us to cross! If we can manage to weave our own rainbow at this place we’ve reached, A wealth of light, belonging to no one, will emit freely! An endless gradation is made by a color with no name – That’s us! Come now – let us open the door, never fearing pain, And dedicate ourselves to these young days! I looked beyond that shining blue and green (and in that brightness), I kept my uncertainty hidden away in my pocket (until I pass that hill). One persistent heart (and another) come in contact (and in an instant), They connect, forming an ensemble! This song (that’s the one), made by you (and me), Resonates like the colors of a rainbow! Using that score, a melody is played sonorously across the sky Where many sounds, belonging to no one, come to fruition! Even that nameless color is fine just the way it is; It will probably make our pattern even more complex! “Find me amongst the darkness!” “Y’know, you’ve been there all this time!” “I’ve managed to not blend with anything ’til now!” “But I’m sure I can save you!” “Reach out your hand!” “Let’s depart on a journey, To a far off world – come on over here!” A myriad of colors (overlap), mixing together (becoming one): Birthing a harmony within an instant! This song (that’s the one), made by you (and me), Resounds far off, forming a bridge for us to cross – all we have to do is believe! If we can manage to weave our own rainbow at this place we’ve reached, Even if it’s only an illusion, our hearts will become one in that instant! An endless gradation is made by a color with no name – That’s us! Come now – let us open the door, never fearing pain… Let us spin new memories, and when we look back, We’ll dedicate them to our young days! ... Watch Now Category:Music Category:Opening Theme